I'm Still Mad at You
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: John's still mad at Sherlock, but that doesn't mean he can't give his best friend a hug. Fill for the Sherlock kink meme. Spoilers for The Empty Hearse.


This fic is in response to the following prompt on the Sherlock kink meme:

**How come everybody gets Sherlock hugs (in Molly's case even kisses) except for John (Okay it might be a bit hard to hug somebody when he's so pissed at you..) So please give me the first time John and Sherlock hug after his return :)**

I haven't written anything in a while, so it feels nice to get back into Sherlock fanfiction. :3

Unbeta'd and not Brit-picked.

Enjoy!

.

It was almost like old times, John thought as he and Sherlock trudged up the seventeen steps to 221B.

He'd almost forgotten how tiring it was dealing with the police, though he was immensely grateful that Sherlock finally developed enough sense to phone them before the two of them headed underground to search for the abandoned train car. He'd also forgotten how exhausted an adrenaline rush would leave him; it'd been a while since John had done anything that would even remotely qualify as exhilarating. Even if Sherlock had been an utter cock and they weren't in any actual danger anyway.

So, in light of this new found tiredness, Sherlock had suggested that John stay over that night, when they were finished giving their statements and such for the police. Baker Street was in central London, after all-much closer than John's new residence. Reluctantly, John agreed because he was too tired to argue otherwise.

He'd phoned Mary during the taxi ride, informing her that he wouldn't be returning home that evening. She seemed a little too happy at this turn of events, stating that she knew the both of them would come round and make up eventually. John just sighed, smiling fondly before wishing Mary a good night and promising he'd be home in the morning.

Now that they were back in their-no, _Sherlock's_, John reminded himself-flat, seated in their respective chairs like nothing had changed, neither of them quite knew what to say.

That is, until Sherlock piped up after a long and, frankly, awkward and uncomfortable silence. "I really am sorry, John," he said, his head bowed slightly but his verdigris eyes boring into John as they tended to always do.

John regarded Sherlock for a few long moments, weighing his words in his mind. "Sure you are," he replied, though it didn't sound as bitter as he'd intended. Much as he loved having Sherlock back, and as much as he'd enjoyed how easily the two of them fell back into habit in the midst of solving a case, John was still pretty pissed at Sherlock's audacity to pull what he did that night.

"I mean it, John," Sherlock insisted, seeming sincere. John was wary, though; he'd just been excellently played by Sherlock only hours before, complete with tears and hesitations and regrets. As much as he wanted to believe Sherlock, he wasn't sure he could. "I...realize that tricking you was probably not the wisest decision I've made tonight."

"No shit, Sherlock," John replied easily, his even tone betraying none of the warring emotions he was feeling at the moment. The logical part of his mind told him that this was just another ploy, just another way Sherlock was trying to get an emotional response out of him.

But his heart told him something different.

"I can understand if you're still cross with me John, but I swear-"

"Oh, shut up and come here, you git," John interrupted, pulling himself out of his armchair and taking the few steps to stand in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock, confused, also made to stand, eyeing John suspiciously.

John gave Sherlock a hard stare before pulling the man into the tightest, fiercest hug he'd ever given anyone before. Sherlock didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, and eventually settled for wrapping them just as tightly around John's shoulders. He bent his head into the crook of John's neck, and his crazy curls tickled John's cheek.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," John muttered into Sherlock's chest, though he made no move to let go.

"I know," Sherlock replied, tightening his grip infinitesimally around John.

Everything was going to be okay, John thought. It would just take some time.

.

Yeeeeeeeah, there was no way John wouldn't still be a little mad at Sherlock for that god awful stunt on the train. :)

Until next time,  
Chibi


End file.
